Quinn & Rashel: Life Go's On
by Starlight.Dreamer16
Summary: This story is about what happens after 'The Chosen'. What happens when they meet up with the lancers, meet Rashel's foster family, join circle daybreak and find out about Rashel's herritage! *BEING REMOVED*
1. Long Ride Home

Long Ride Home

**DISCLAIMER** _I do not own Night World. I am not making any money on this story whatsoever. L.J Smith owns Night World._

This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's not very good. Please review!

The whole story will be in Rashels point of view.

*_Rashels thoughts_ * Soulmate bond

We were on the boat for a long time. _It seems like its been weeks- maybe even months, _I think to myself. I realized that I've been staring at the water for too long, _I don't want to get seasick . _I turn my head up to the sky and get a shock, its sunset, I think back to when we left- it was around midday. _This is going to be a __long __ride home _I think, sighing.

Quinn is controlling the boat, Nyala and Timmy are asleep- knocked out –in the rooms inside the yacht and I'm standing at the edge of the yacht- currently watching the sunset. The pink, purple, red and orange swirls are comforting me _I'm so weak, I mean come on I never need comforting-ever. _I feel arms surround me-bringing my thoughts to a halt. I feel a shock go through me as Quinn's finger brush my bare stomach where a hole has been burned through my shirt, _I'm __never__ going to get used to this_ I think. Don't worry I'm sure we'll get used to it Quinn's thoughts said through the Soulmate bond, I know- it's just...different to what I'm used to I replied, I love you he whispered in my mind I love you too, john I whispered back in his.

We stood like that for a few minutes, Quinn just holding me while we watched the sunset. 'It's the same as when I was human' he said, I giggled_ OMG did I just __giggle__! _And said 'Yes Quinn, I don't think the sun rising and setting is going to change in 400 years' 'DID YOU JUST GIGGLE?' he said sounding shocked 'um...yes I think I did'.

A gasp from the doorway made us turn to see Nyala awake and staring at us, shock visible in her eyes and open mouth _Shit _'um...hey, Nyala' I said awkwardly. She stayed in the same position as before she's not moving, what do we do? I asked Quinn through the bond, 'Hello Nyala, would you like to be put back to sleep for a rest?' Quinn asked politely.

Nyala still wasn't moving, Quinn took a step towards her and she awoke from her trance 'Don't touch me, leech' she hissed through her teeth, Quinn stepped back. He looked at me and said your turn, I stepped forward and smiled at Nyala, she continued to glare 'Nyala...' I started- she cut me off 'Not you either, leech lover'. Quinn, put her to sleep and put her back in the room, Nyala shivered once before collapsing- Quinn caught her and walked into the cabin to put her to bed, again. I continued watching the, now dark, sky, Quinn came out and went back to controlling the yacht.

Out in the distance something caught my eye, it was another boat- no, two boats _I know those boats, the girls! _'Quinn stop next to those boats' I called out 'ok' I heard in response. When we stopped next to the boats my suspicions were confirmed when I saw Daphne pacing the deck. 'Need some help?' I yelled, Daphne's head jerked up when she heard me and she started talking really fast 'OMG Rashel, is that you? We ran out of fuel and then we were all running around crazy, but couldn't find any. Then Anne-lise said that we would just have to wait for somebody, the same thing happened to the other boat and Faith said that the vampires must have been going to stop at an island and get more fuel. But we aren't the vampires so we didn't know about that! Then you came along and now we're all saved, hey nice boat. OMG, Rashel!' she took a deep breath in and started running around the boat screaming that I came to save them all. _Wow she can talk fast!_

I walked into the control area of the yacht, turned to Quinn and said 'you stay here while I help them on board, they don't need to be scared anymore then they already are'. He nodded and I turned around and left him alone to steer the boat, I got back to where Daphne was 5 minutes ago to find all the girls waiting there.

I reached over the railing and said 'I want each of you to grab my hand and I'll help pull you over while whoever's behind you pushes, Daphne why don't you start?' she looked worried for a second before saying 'well you've kept us alive for this long, I guess you won't let us die now- right?' she reached over and grabbed my hand. I pulled her while the other girls held her so that she would be able to get across easier, after about 10 minutes all 22 girls were across.

'Ok, so all 24of us are here right?' I asked, Daphne and a few others looked at each other nervously before Daphne took a deep breath and said in a whisper 'we're so sorry but we kinda...mhnm' _ok, I have no idea what she just said_ I thought. 'what?' I asked 'I said that we um...kinda lost Nyala, but we're really, really, really sorry' she looked like she was about to cry by the end of what she had to say so I went up to her and hugged her 'its ok Daphne, I've got her' I said, her face was instantly happy again 'really where is she?' she asked. 'She's asleep in a room in there' I said pointing to the cabin. Keiko suddenly looked around and said 'Rashel, who's controlling this yacht?'

'That would be me' a voice said from behind me, and all the girls gasped. 'I told you to wait in the controlling room' I said sighing 'I got bored' Quinn said, 'He's the one that kidnapped us! Rashel, what's he doing here?' a very confused Daphne said.

Quinn walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around me placing his head on my shoulder, 'what do you think Blondie?' Quinn asked- making Daphne glare at him. She opened her mouth _probably to yell at him for calling her Blondie when_ Faith whispered 'SoulMates'.

'Bingo' I replied, while Quinn just smiled at her 'Circle Daybreak?' he guessed. She just nodded and had a concentrating face on, she looks like a blonde trying to do math's Quinn said making me giggle once again _agggg I have to stop giggling. _The girls were all staring at me in shock and confusion 'What?' I asked 'Well 1) you just giggled for no reason and 2) you just giggled and really you don't seem like the giggling type' Daphne said 'Well 1) Quinn said something funny and 2) I'm not a giggling type of person, but then again I haven't exactly been myself today because well I guess I'm still abit weirded out about finding out my Soulmate- something I've never believed in is none other than John Quinn the John Quinn!

'ok, ok, calm down Rashel' Daphne said yawning 'Hey is there a place we can sleep, because well I think that we've been through enough to be considered tired' 'there's spare rooms in the cabin, just don't wake up Timmy or Nyala' I said 'Who's Timmy?' Faith asked. 'I'll show you when you wake up, good-night' I said and they left to get some sleep.

'That was easier then I thought it would be' Quinn said, voicing my unspoken question 'yeah, I know' 'I already explained all about the Soulmate principle to them' Faith said. We turned around to face her _I thought she was in the cabin _'are you too going to join circle daybreak?' Faith asked us, I looked at Quinn and he nodded so I said 'we may as well, its not like we can exactly go back to trying to kill each other' I looked up at Quinn again and this time he frowned, deep in thought he said 'would they accept us? I've done some pretty bad things and Rashels not exactly every vamps best friend'.

'You're not going to be the easiest couple to trust, at first, but we've already gotten a few other Redferns- so we'll get used to you' Faith said after about a minute of thinking. 'who?' Quinn asked 'you'll have to wait and see, I guess' Faith said with a smirk on her face 'night'.

When she was gone Quinn went to control the boat and I went to check up on the other girls. As I walked through the rooms I found that all the girls were the same-asleep, I got to the last room and sat on the bed._ I'm so sorry Timmy_ I said watching him sleep _maybe I should give him a hug- I'll probably not be able to once he wakes up_ I thought.

Leaning down I gently hug him, when I pull away I realize that I've been crying- silent tears leaving trails on my cheeks. I stay with him for who-knows-how-long just remembering when we were young and happy.

I heard someone come in the room and stand behind me, I stand up and Quinn gasps when he sees my tear-streaked cheeks and puffy red eyes. He pulls me into a hug and my tears spill over onto his shirt, I feel him kiss my hair and he rubs my back. Thank you Quinn I say through the bond, he just hugs me tighter. Suddenly Timmy sat up and started screaming 'HUNTER, HUNTER! WHERE AM I?' I went to hug him but he hissed a

t me, showing his fangs and causing another bout of crying from me. Timmy screamed once then dropped back onto the bed unconscious, I know Quinn did that but I was still crying and thinking about Timmy's future _what if no one can help him? What if he kills himself? What if...What if..._

We could hear 44 feet running down the hallway and then the door burst open to revel 22 very confused girls 'what happened we heard shouting?' 'Who's that?' 'Is that Timmy?' 'Is he a vampire?' I sighed as I was bombarded with questions 'um Timmy woke up, Timmy, Yes and yes' I said.

'We're here' Quinn said. We all got off the yacht and Faith gave me her phone number telling me to call her tomorrow, Daphne did as well. I gave an unconscious Timmy to Faith and she said that she would have witches help him, it was decided that Nyala would go back to her old life and forget this ever happened. Me and Quinn were turning to leave when I was attacked from behind, I suddenly had 22 girls hugging me and saying good-bye to me. I turned around and gave each one a hug and a good-bye before turning around and leaving- this time without being jumped on.

We went, Quinn carrying Nyala, to the lancers head-quarters and I rang the buzzer and heard Elliot's voice through the speaker 'who's there?' 'The night has a thousand eyes' 'And the day only one' Quinn looked at me with a strange expression, 'come on up' Elliot's voice said through the speakers 'stay here I'll be right back' I said to Quinn before walking inside with Nyala.

When I got to the peep hole I glared at it and heard 'don't let the leech lover in' _oh yay Vicky is here_ ' I can hear you Vicky' I said, the door opened and I walked in giving Nyala to Elliot and turned around to walk away when Vicky said 'what did you do to her?' 'I saved her life, but don't bother asking her- her mind was wiped' I replied and walked away quickly.

When I got outside I said 'lets go' to Quinn and he nodded, we walked for about 15 minutes until we arrived in front of an apartment building. Quinn walked up to the doorman and nodded to him before we walked inside, when we were in the elevator I asked 'where are we?' 'In a place I stay between visits to the Crypt 'he said shrugging his shoulders. We arrived on his floor and he went to take a shower, while I explored.

There was a flat-screen T.V, a sound system, a pool table and a lot more- all expensive- things. Quinn walked into the room in clean clothes and said 'your turn' I went to the bathroom and had a shower, when I was done I put my dirty clothes back on and looked for Quinn. I found him asleep in his bed; I smiled at the sight of him sleeping so peacefully before slipping into bed beside him and quickly falling asleep as well.


	2. Meet The Foster Parents

Meet the Parents **DISCLAIMER** _I do not own Night World. I am not making any money on this story whatsoever. L.J Smith owns Night World._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I was woken up by the sound of someone sighing, I opened my eyes to find myself in a bed with a guy _shit where am I? Who is that? _

I then remembered yesterday's events. I sighed as well and smiled at Quinn, he smiled back in return _God, he's beautiful_ he leaned towards me and kissed me softly on the lips.

We were still kissing when the door burst open to revel a very upset Elliot, smug Vicky and confused Steve. 'You see I told you she was working with them' Vicky said smiling. Elliot stepped forward and began speaking- no yelling at me 'WHAT THE HELL RASHEL! YOU COME OVER YESTERDAY AND GIVE US AN UNCONSOUS NYALA, AND THEN WE FOLLOW YOUR TRACKS. JUST TO FIND YOU WITH A VAMPIRES TOUNGE DOWN YOUR THROAT!'

'Ok 1) shut up both of you; 2) Quinn didn't have his tongue down my throat and 3) how the hell did you get up here?' I said, my voice getting louder so when I got to number 3 I was yelling. 'The doorman let us up because we said you were expecting us and OMG Quinn, your kissing Quinn!' Vicky said, I was about to reply when I'm cut off by Steve 'why Rashel? How could you?'

Steve looked so heart-broken and suddenly it became clear to me.

Steve was in LOVE with me!

This is not good

'I'm sorry guys but Quinn is my Soulmate and I love him so please don't do this' I said, my eyes going to each of their faces. Elliot was shocked, Vicky was... not as shocked and Steve, well Steve looked like his heart had exploded into a million pieces.

Suddenly Quinn started laughing 'I can't believe your in love with Rashel, I mean come on, if she's too good for me then she's way out of your league!' shock went through my body _Quinn didn't think he was good enough for me_ 'Quinn you are good enough for me, please don't say you aren't' I whispered. 'I'm not good enough for you Rashel, your pure and honest and brave and beautiful and, and amazing! And I'm just a stupid vampire who got in over his head as a human'. He looked so devastated when he said this that I just had to stop the look from ever crossing his face again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly while whispering 'I love you so much, you're my everything, never forget that' in his ear.

'Uhum' I turned to face the sound and saw a very pissed off looking Vicky looking at me, she then turned to Elliot saying 'do we kill the leech and his bride now?', Quinn snarled from next to me and I jumped of the bed and just stared straight into Elliot's eyes thinking _Elliot you know me we've worked together a lot over the years please, please just leave. I don't want to fight you, please._ I know he can't here any of it but I'm running out of options here.

'Kill them' Elliot said with no pity in his voice at all. I gave Quinn a pleading look and he realized that there was no other way, the three vampire hunters dropped to the floor unconscious.

After we had dragged the three back to the apartment we headed back to Quinns. When we got there we packed his things into a suitcase and got in his car. We drove slowly not looking forward to the destination we were headed for... my house to tell my foster parents I was leaving.

When we got there my foster mum, Sam, opened the door and nodded at me to come in and eyeing Quinn suspiciously a minute, nodded him in as well. I walked into the kitchen, Sam and Quinn following me. 'I'm moving out, for good' I said looking straight into Sams eyes, her usually happy face distorted into something else...sorrow.

'You're leaving me, my God, oh Rashel please don't leave me' she whispered. I glanced at Quinn for a second before saying 'I'm so sorry Sam, I know that you think of me as your own child but I really have to go'. Sam started crying and then she turned strict 'you are not moving out young lady, you are only 17. You have no place to stay anyway and well, um... I said so, so you can't move out!' 'Sam-'I started to reason with her but was cut off by Quinn 'she does have a place to stay, my place and for your information there are girls much younger then 17 that leave home'.

'Do you remember why you left home? I asked her already knowing her answer. 'Yes...I found my true love' she muttered and I felt Quinns arm wrap around my waist, Sams eyes met mine and slowly she nodded to me and said 'ok you can go but... please take care of your self'. I nodded once then went upstairs to pack up my stuff.

I pulled out 3 suitcases from under my bed and pointed to my top draw, Quinn went over and began packing up my tops while I turned around and began packing my undergarments. After about 10 minutes we had both moved on Quinn to my pants and shoes, me to my weapons. After another 5 minutes my stomach began to grumble and hurt so I mumbled an I'll be back to Quinn and went down stairs to get some breakfast.

When I walked into the kitchen Dillon, my foster father was there so I said 'hey Dillon how was work?' Dillon does night shifts as a security guard 'ok what are you doing? He replied 'Ok I'm just grabbing a snack before I leave.' I looked up and he looked confused so I said 'I'm moving out, didn't Sam tell you'

'NO YOU ARE NOT MOVING OUT, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED!' he yelled _Dillon __never__ yells. _I was about to say something when a voice from the doorway cut me off 'is everything ok? I heard some screaming.'

'Yes Quinn everything's ok we're just having a little...disagreement' I said turning around to face my Soulmate. Dillon took one look at Quinn and shouted out 'WHO ARE YOU?' he then turned to me _shit_ 'um this is Quinn he's my um...err...boyfriend and I'm moving in with him' I said. Dillon took a long look at Quinn and then suddenly said 'he's one of them!

Dillon had been a vampire hunter before he met Sam and that was why they let me go for days or weeks at a time, as long as I come home at the end of a mission. Dillon had a stake to Quinn's throat in seconds, I got out a wooden sword and placed it at Dillon's throat 'Drop it or die' I pressed the sword into his throat lightly to show that I was serious. Dillon stiffened but didn't drop his weapon, heard a gasp from the doorway and saw Sam standing there, stake in hand 'Rashel, Why?' she said.

'Nobody touches my Soulmate, now drop the stake or Dillon dies' I said with anger and hatred I didn't even know I had, in my voice. Sam not being a vampire hunter in he life, but instead just being taught how to depend herself when she met Dillon, immediately dropped the weapon saying 'Please Rashel, please don't' she then started crying.

'I never thought It would be you who would become a traitor Rashel' Dillon muttered from in front of me and I laughed and said 'yeah this is a story for the papers "the Cat falls in love with John Quinn"'. There was a loud gasp from both Sam and Dillon, and Dillon said 'you're the cat?' while Sam said 'John Quinn sounds familiar ... oh right isn't that a really bad vampire?'

'Yep' both me and Quinn said at the same time. Dillon's weapon dropped and he whispered 'Please let Sam live, please'. I looked at Quinn for a minute before we both cracked up laughing, Sam and Dillon looked at us confused for a minute, causing more laughter, until Dillon said 'what's so funny?' 'You thought I would kill you! You guys are the only family I have left' I said, the last part my voice dropping down to a whisper.

I felt strong arms around me and sighed before looking back up at my foster parents and saying 'stay safe'. Me and Quinn went back up to my room, finished packing and grabbed my bags but as I was picking up my bag I accidently lifted up a corner of my pillow, reveling a piece of paper underneath it.

Quinn picked it up and started to read it out loud 'List of idiot Vampires I'm going to kill! 1) John Quinn 2) Hunter Redfern 3) Maya 4) Ash Redfern 5) Jez Redfern. HAHAHAHAHAHA' Quinn was sitting on my bed doubled over with laughter 'what?' I asked him. 'I know every single vampire on this list!' he managed to get out between laughs.

When Quinn finally stopped laughing we headed downstairs with my stuff, when we walked past Dillon and Sam Dillon asked what we were laughing about and I said 'Quinn was laughing he saw my list of who I was going to kill and said that he personally knows everyone on it.' Dillon looked at me for a second before saying 'who was on the list?' I stared right back before answering 'Quinn, Hunter, Maya, Ash and Jez Redfern'.

Dillon looked shocked 'you know all of them, personally?' he said, Quinn nodded and said 'I am-was Hunters air, I've met Maya a couple times, Ah is my best friend and Jez is like a cousin to me' 'hmm' Dillon muttered 'Do you know where they live?' Quinn thought about it for a second before saying 'The last time I saw Maya she was looking for a teenage girl, Hana or something, I haven't seen Jez for about 8 months, Ash for 6 and well Hunters looking for us now so we should better be going, Rashel'

'Why is Hunter looking for you?' Sam asked 'Long story, lets just say that Hunter doesn't have a house or friends anymore just a lot of ashes' I replied. Sam and Dillon looked shocked, but that was reasonable considering what I had just told them. 'Do you have enough weapons?' Dillon asked 'Everyone I own' I said 'numbers' Dillon said 'um...50 mini stakes, 15 silver, 15 iron and 20 wood,10 two sided swords, 500 toothpicks –just in case, and 5 fighting sticks' I replied after thinking for a minute, Dillon nodded deep in his thoughts and Quinn looked shocked and gave me a nervous laugh.

'Don't worry Quinn, I'm not going to hurt you' I said laughing. 'Rashel follow me' Dillon said and I followed him into the living room, he stopped and sighed 'you're the daughter we wanted Rashel, from the first day I saw you I knew you would be special' 'Thanks Dillon'

'I was saving this, I think its time' he opened a draw and pushed a button, the wall opened outwards and displayed in a glass case was a slim, light weight ninja suit with hidden daggers and swords. Beside it was a pair of knee high boots with wooden heels and tips 'Death Wish' I whispered, Death Wish was the most famous vampire hunter -until I came along- she was my idol to me when I was training to be what I am now. You could tell when they had been killed by Death Wish because there would be a death wish written, in the vampire's blood, written by the vampire.

So then she would kill them, how she made them write it was anyone's guess, they used to say think of the worst thing possible, then times it by 1 million. 'Why? How?' I asked still in awe 'well mum was always abit psychic, she said that one day someone close to me would need her old suit' Dillon said.

'Mum!' I said 'yes mum' he said, 'did you ever go on a hunt with her?' I said curiously 'yes'

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _It was cold and the sky was darkening by the second, the moon was not in the sky. Me and my mother are going on a final hunt together before I turn 21 next week, then I'm on my own. We are headed to under the dock, a vamp has been staying there fore a month now, we arrive at the dock and sneak under it, as we're walking towards a dark figure, we see it drop to its knees. Another dark figure is standing behind the first one, smaller this time-about the size of an eight year old. The figure pulls something out of their pocket and rakes it over the other figures face. It starts to rain heavily and lightning flashes, reveling what appears to be in fact an 8 year old girl, her catlike green eyes flash in the light, she is wearing a ninja suit-much like my mothers. The light fades and we hear a whisper 'this kitten has claws', before the lightning strikes again, she is not there anymore- but the body of a vampire is. We walk closer, towards the body and gasp as yet another lightning flash shows us what appears to be claw marks on the decomposing vampires face. 'She'll make it' mum says, looking down at the dead vampires face~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Dillon finishes his story and looks at me 'hmm... I wonder who that 8 year old could have been.' '8, you were only 8' Quinn whispered. I look over at Quinn and see that his face has saddened and he looked, well, guilty. 'you shouldn't have needed to do that, I should have protected you' he said I smiled at his over-protectiveness and said 'we better go so that I can call Faith and Daphne'. Quinn nodded and we started to walk away when I felt a hand reach out and grab my wrist 'take it with you' Dillon said and I did, putting it carefully in a big bag.

Me and Quinn then went and sat in his car for a minute while I got my phone out of one of my bags. I typed in Faiths number and pressed call.

I just wanted you reviewers to know how happy you made me, I mean come on I got like 3 reviews the same day that I posted it! I also wanted you to know that I will post a new chapter every week because I'm at my mums during the week and my dads during the weekend and I can type what I write and post it when I'm at my dads. Well anyway thanks a lot guys you really don't know how happy you make me when you review!


	3. Old Friends

Old Friends

**DISCLAIMER** _**I do not own Night World. I am not making any money on this story whatsoever. L.J Smith owns Night World.**_

**I am sooooo sorry but I've had school problems ****please forgive me and enjoy my latest chapter (there's probably going to be another one before the weeks over)**

I could hear the rings and after 3 of them a sleepy voice answered.

'Hey' a voice on the other end answered.

'Faith?' I asked

'Rashel?'

'Hey Faith, Did I wake you up?'

'Um, Yeah but its like, wow, is that the right time? Its like 9 o'clock in the morning, I should have been awake'.

I laughed 'you sound so shocked. Anyway where is Daybreak?'

'Daybreak...Thierry...Place'.

The line got static and cut off, I glared at my phone, annoyed.

'Where are we going?' Quinn asked while turning the car on

'the phone cut off but she said something about a Thierry...do you know any Thierry's?'

'Only one. Hang on' he said as he turned onto the road and headed towards the highway.

'Where are we going?'

'Vegas'

I gave him a weird look 'Why?'

'That's where Thierry is'.

I felt tired _why am I tired?_

_You've had a lot happen in the last couple days_

_Oh yeah...why am I talking to myself in my head?_

_You are either really tired or going insane_

_I'm definitely tired...or insane-no definitely tired_

'Quinn, why didn't you knock Dillon or Sam out?'

'Well you hunters have a higher resistance to telepathy then normal humans. I used a lot of my energy to knock out the 3 from this morning, so I didn't have the power to knock you're Foster Parents out'

'Yeah right, Quinn. I've seen heard all about you and I know that you are lying about being power drained'.

He sighed 'Maybe they were lying'

I felt the silver cord and pulled hard, he gasped and I said 'this cord doesn't lie'

He sighed again and said 'no, it doesn't. I didn't want to hurt the only people you have left'. I hugged him, as much as one can hug someone who's driving a car, and whispered 'Thank you Quinn'.

Quinn smiled at me and whispered back 'All for you, All for my one and only. My True Love...My Soulmate'.

I fell asleep quickly after that, knowing that Quinn loved me.

I woke up to Quinn gently touching my shoulder and saying 'Rashel, we're here' I nod my head at his words and open my eyes.

My mouth literally drops open just like in the movies and my eyes get wide.

We are at a _mansion_, in Vegas. Wow.

'Who's is this?' I asked Quinn through the bond, not being bothered speaking out loud.

'Lord Thierry's' he said. I gasped and looked at Quinn with a look of shock.

'I guess you've heard of him'

'Quinn of course I've heard about him, he's a Night World LORD! You know every hunter dreams of killing a Lord?' I said, an evil smile creeping onto my face.

'Whoa, Rashel. No killing him, he's a friend' he said-well thought.

'Ok Quinn I won't kill him' I stated out loud 'Quinn how are we going to find out if he's the right guy, I mean we can't just be like "hey we're looking for Circle Daybreak. Do you know where it is so that we can join" we'll be killed'

'Do you remember how the girls at the club were like? You know all giggly and kept nodding and just agreeing with everything I said so that I would even look at them'

I nodded and he said 'Be like that'

'I'll try'

We got out of the car and Quinn held out his arm which I grabbed onto. We walked up to the front door and I put a clueless expression on, staring around in wonder. Quinn rang the doorbell and a guy-vampire I could tell- opened the door. Looking over Quinn and then me in confusion.

'Quinn and...Guest. Why are you here?' the door guy asked

'Just a visit and...Well.' I glanced at Quinn from the corner of my eye to see his fangs showing, only so much that an untrained human wouldn't see them. I realized that he was showing the door guy that I was a snack or something.

'He's in the living room' Door guy said and stepped out of the way.

'Thanks Nelson' Quinn said as we walked inside.

Nelson walked off and we made our way to the living room.

Standing by a wall was a man about 19- through I know that he is actually thousands of year's old- with blonde hair. He smiled at Quinn, but it was a forced smile, and gave me a small sad one.

'Quinn, how are you my old friend. It's been far too long'

'Good and I agree, way too long for my liking' Quinn said smiling

'Hey I'm Shelly' I said, smiling

'Hello Shelly' Thierry said to me and then to Quinn 'Who's your friend Quinn'

'Well you see I decided to bring a little gift, just making sure I'm on everyone's good side for the battle' an evil smile crept onto Quinns face and his fangs became visible.

His arm grabbed me tighter, tight enough that any normal human would be in pain.

I yelped 'Quinn what are you doing? Let go'

I looked up at Thierry and he had an evil smile as well but his eyes they looked ...sad.

'Please help me, please' I begged him, a few tears escaping my eyes.

_I'm sorry, I really am... but I have no choice_

That wasn't Quinn's voice, it was Thierry's.

Quinn I think he's good

I can smell humans in the house and their not scared...you know what to do

'Quinn you said you loved me, you said...you said that we were Soulmate that we were going to be together forever, that we'd get married and start a family and be happy!'

'SoulMates' Thierry whispered 'I'm sorry Quinn but I can't let you hurt this girl'

'What?' Quinn looked confused 'Why?'

'NELSON' Thierry called and the door vampire came over to us, he grabbed Quinn and in a flash Thierry was holding onto me to protect me. Nelson got out a stake and held it up to Quinn's neck. Quinn nodded at me and I quickly got the stake out of my boot, holding it up to a shocked Thierry's neck I said 'hey Nelson I wouldn't be doing that if I were you'.

Nelson looked towards me and Thierry quietly said 'Why?'

I looked up at the vampire I was holding a stake to 'the same reason that you couldn't let him hurt me'

'SoulMates' I nodded 'release him' Thierry said and nelson let Quinn go.

I released Thierry and nodded to Quinn before turning back to Thierry and saying 'I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself earlier but I'm Rashel, is this Circle Daybreak?'

'Yes, you can come down now guys'.

4 girls and 4 guys came into the room, 6 sat down on the couches but 1 guy stood and 1 Girl came and gave me a hug 'Your ok'

'Of course I am'

'Yes and now I'm wondering what your doing with that' Thierry cut in pointing at the stake in my hand, the boy standing up and 1 of the couples on the couches leaned away as a precaution.

'I have it just in case' I said and the 3 vampires that lent away sighed, Thierry didn't look convinced 'you knew how to use it pretty well for someone who has it just in case'

'Well I've killed 1 or 2 vampires in my life'

Faith started laughing 'Rashel you're the best vampire hunter in the world, you kill more then 1 or 2 a day'

'Yeah right, the best vampire hunter is "the cat" and the cat is not a teenage girl?' the boy standing said.

Quick as a flash I was standing next to him, stake ready at his heart 'are you sure about that?' Quinn sighed and said 'In the car I told you not to kill any one and what do you do, 10 minutes after that you try to kill 2 people. Oh and Ash 1 hold your tongue around her or she'll cut it out and 2 what on earth are you doing here?'

'Ok, ok but seriously if you're not "the cat" then who are you?' Ash said

I sighed; well it was going to come out sooner or later 'I'm the Cat' there were shocked gasps from all around the room.

'I think it's time to introduce yourselves' Thierry said after a long minute of silence.

A girl with curly red hair and bright green eyes and a boy with light brown hair and grey eyes that were sitting next to each other on a couch smiled at me and the girl said 'hey I'm Poppy North and this is my Soulmate Jamie' the boy sighed and corrected 'I'm James Rasmussen. I'm a Lamia, Poppy's a Made vampire.'

A girl with long pale blonde hair and warm brown eyes that was sitting with a boy with sandy blonde hair and deep green eyes with specks of grey in them said 'hello I'm Thea Harman and this is my Soulmate Eric Ross. I'm a witch, he's human.' Eric smiled at me.

A girl with short white blonde hair and big violet eyes who was holding hands with a boy who had dark brown hair and brown eyes smiled at me and said 'I'm Gillian Lennox and this is my Soulmate David Blackburn. I was a lost witch and he's a human.' David nodded at me.

I skipped faith because I already know her and looked at the boy that I had threatened earlier 'and you are?'He had ash-blonde hair and eyes that were green-no blue-no brown-no yellow; well I suppose his eyes are ever-changing eyes. The way he stood reminded me of a giant cat.

'I'm Ash Redfern, Lamia. And Quinn to answer your question I'm here because I found my Soulmate, I'm just not good enough for her yet.'

'Ash Redfern? I've been looking for you for ages' I said and James glared at Ash.

'Why did he try to kill you too?' James said, putting an arm around Poppy.

'Quite the opposite actually' Quinn said to clear things up.

A few people laughed.

* * *

I was talking to Poppy, Faith, Thea and Gillian; Quinn was talking to James, Ash and Thierry. David was standing next to Gillian and Nelson was on door duty again.

Our conversations were interrupted when we heard the front door slam close, a tall girl with very long red hair that was full of wild curls walked into the room, she was holding a bloody stake that she was wiping onto her jeans leg casually while looking around the room. Her eyes connected with mine and I felt a shiver go up my spine, her eyes were beautiful but deadly looking; A pale silvery blue that doesn't occur naturally in human eyes. She had long dark lashes and a pale complection and was wearing black jeans and a black tank top. Her look was completed by a black leather jacket. The way she stood you just knew that she was a hunter and not to be messed with. Jezebel Redfern. I had seen her gang back in San Francisco, they were deadly and had killed too many to count. I had often watched them from a distance trying to find a weakness in the gang but they were each deadly in their own way. They had a good tactic, they would more often then not use the smallest and most fragile looking of the gang to attract their victim then she would turn on them and they would be able to get the upper hand on the victim.

'The mission is complete Lord Thierry' she spoke confidently and Thierry nodded. 'Come meet the new members Jez' Jez walked closer to me and smiled at me, I had seen her smile many times but never like this. Those smiles were deadly and evil looking making her look terrifying, while this one made her look like she just wanted to be accepted.

'Hey I'm Jez Redfern, welcome to Circle Daybreak'

'I'm Rashel'

'So what made you join and how did you find out about the Night World?'

'I've known for a while now and well, I found my Soulmate'

'Who?'

'Me' Jez turned and I saw Quinn standing behind her. He had a protective look on his face and he walked over to stand next to me.

'You too' Jez said smirking 'I never would have guessed'

'Thea show Rashel and Quinn to their room' Thierry said and I followed Thea and Quinn down a long hallway and around a corner until they stopped in front of a large dark brown door that had a complicated swirling pattern around the edges.

Thea turned towards us and said 'do you two mind sharing a room, and a bed? There are two bathrooms so you wouldn't need to worry about that but...yeah'

Rashel?

Don't worry Quinn we'll make it work

'That'll be fine, thanks Thea' I said, I didn't have a clue how we were going to work this out but I knew I had my Soulmate standing next to me and that he loved me so I was going to be ok.


	4. Story Time

**Story Time**

**DISCLAIMER** _**I don't own Night World. If I was I most likely wouldn't be spending my spare time on here, I'd be writing the last book! L.J Smith owns Night World.**_

_I feel like I've been called up to the principles office._

Lord Thierry called us both to his office this morning; I've been trying to adjust to being in Circle Daybreak. So has Quinn. This is a shock to both of us but we have each other and the people here are really nice. I don't know why I'm feeling so insecure, I guess it's because I'm used to being in charge and always knowing my place in the world and, well...my whole life has been dedicated to killing citizens of the night world and now I've fallen in love with one. That's bound to change a few things about your life.

Quinn takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

'Come in'.

Thierry's office is very organized looking with a large dark brown wooden desk in the center of the room and large black bookshelves covering one whole wall. Against another wall was a row of silver filing cabinets. There's a small couch in front of the desk and a large chair behind it that Thierry was sitting on. On the desk is a black laptop and some files. It seems kind of strange that a vampire would have a wooden desk.

'Oh hello Quinn, Rashel. Come sit' He says distractedly while reading through one on the files. We sit down and wait until he is done.

'I will need some information about you Rashel, Quinn I already have enough on you but I thought it might be better if you were here to help your Soulmate, some people don't have the nicest memories and its not very enjoyable to remember them.'

Quinn nodded and I let out a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding in.

'What type of things do you need to know?' I asked Thierry.

'Birthday, Full name, skills, family, how you came to hear of the Night World and Circle Daybreak and what you would like to do to help Circle Daybreak, how you found your Soulmate. Basic information that I'll need if you wish to help Circle Daybreak.' It didn't sound like I was giving away too much information.

'Ok. Well I was born on the 11th of December 1993, my Full name is Rashel Jordan, and I have multiple black belts and am trained in many different marshal art methods. I have no living family that I know of. Um, when I was 5 my mother was killed in front of me by a vampire and then he tried to kill me. I believed that he also killed my childhood friend Timmy, but I recently found out that he turned him instead. OH MY GOD TIMMY! WHERES TIMMY?'

'Timmy is being cared for and treated by Witches; I need to talk to you about him in a minute. You can see him later if you want to. Please continue'.

_Timmy's ok. Thank God, Timmy's ok_ 'Yeah well after he killed my mother and then killed my Aunt while trying to get to me, I was sent to the first of many foster parents and I trained myself to be a Vampire hunter. So I found out about Circle Daybreak through meeting other hunters. I would be a good fighter, if you'll let me, for Circle Daybreak.

And, well, me and Quinn's story's a long one'

'I've got all day' I sighed and nodded.

'I met Quinn when I and a few other vampire hunters were checking some storage buildings that the others had seen a few vampires at earlier that week. I was waiting when I heard a struggle and saw the other hunters having a hard time subduing a vampire, so I went to help and hit the vampire on the head with a wooden club, knocking him unconscious. We brought him inside and chained him up. They were going to torture him and I don't believe in torture so while they were getting some stuff and checking for other leech-err vampires I let him go. But he touched me and I felt, well I guess you'd call it a tingling feeling. Anyway the other hunters came back and saw me letting him go and afterwards asked me if I had been being controlled. It was my one chance to get out without having anyone think badly of me. I said no, I did it because I wanted to.'

I looked at Quinn and smiled before continuing.

'That's how I met my Soulmate, but lost the trust of my fellow hunters. I had heard that girls were disappearing so I went to check it out, I happened to be at the right place at the right time because I saw a girl fall out of the back of a truck. I helped her to escape and she told me that they had mentioned something about an enclave. I was purposely captured and so was Daphne again. That's who fell out of the truck. They took us to an island and I found out that it was a blood fest. I went to work quickly, gaining the girls trust but one of the girls that saw me help Quinn escape from me and the other hunters was there, Nyala. She told them not to trust me, saying that I was working with the vampires and that I was going to kill all the young girls.

I got them to trust me and Faith helped me to get them out and to the boats, taking care of some werewolves without killing them along the way. The girls were on the boats and I was ready to go and kill the person that organized the blood fest when a werewolf that I had tied up earlier attacked me. I would have died but then the werewolf was killed by someone else. Quinn, trust me I was shocked too but then I had yet another chance to kill him but I didn't I told the girls to leave me there and knocked Quinn unconscious.

I went inside and saw that the organizer wasn't there yet. Quinn came up behind me and took me into a room upstairs where he tried to turn me because he admitted to loving me, and it was illegal. The Soulmate connection happened and he stopped him self from finishing the job. Together we then went to stop the blood fest when Hunter Redfern came out and we discovered that he was the leader. He also had been the one to kill my mother and Timmy was there with him. Timmy was, he was so d-different. So evil.'

Small tears made streams down my face and sobbed into Quinn's chest while he held me.

'I'm sorry' I said looking at Thierry, He nodded and gave me a small sad smile.

After wiping my tears away I continued my story.

'Nyala came in and set the whole place on fire, I grabbed Timmy and me, Quinn and him made it outside safely, I then begged Quinn to get Nyala and he did. We used Hunters Yacht and got out of there as fast as we could. I told my old hunters when they found me that Quinn was my Soulmate, but they still disowned me, my foster parents were better. They already know of the night world and allowed me to go, they were SoulMates as well.

Then we came here'

'That was a long story' Thierry muttered and I looked at the clock to see that we had been here for about 3 hours.

'Timmy hasn't been able to be restored but you can most likely build up his trust in you again, just like an abused animal will learn to trust people again eventually.' Thierry explained and I nodded my understanding.

'It may be best if you don't see Timmy today, just give him time.' He suggested.

"Go and talk to the other SoulMates'

Me and Quinn nodded and left the room, we went downstairs and found the SoulMates in a large room with a flat-screen TV and a pool table. David and Eric were playing pool with Gillian and Thea were standing near them cheering for their SoulMates. Poppy and James were sitting on one of the various couches sharing an IPod, although Poppy seemed to be the one controlling the song choices and Faith and Jez weren't here, but a boy that I didn't recognize was, he had a limp and was walking near the pool table watching the boys play. At first I thought that Ash wasn't in the room either but then I spotted him on a stool in the corned staring at the ceiling, the ceiling appeared to have small star stickers stuck on it in that corner.

Our entrance made everyone look up and smile at us.

'Hey guys, why don't we tell you our stories!' Poppy called out, very loudly. James took the ear phone out of her ear and chuckled at his SoulMates loud voice before saying a quiet 'sorry'.

The SoulMates all came and sat on the couches, including Ash, Me and Quinn.

'Who wants to go first?' James asked.

'And you can summarize your stories if you want, Thierry always makes you go into detail but you don't really need to.' Poppy commented.

'Why don't we just go in the order that we arrived here?' Thea suggested.

We all agreed to her idea. And Poppy and James' story began.

'We had been friends forever, I didn't know that he was a vampire but I had always known that we'd end up together. One day I was diagnosed with cancer in my pancreas and only had weeks to live, so James told me the truth and offered to save me. At first I thought that he was being a jerk and making fun of my death, but then he showed me his fangs and I agreed to let him change me. But my brother, Phil, found out and tried to stop James from turning me, he said that vampires were unnatural and bad. Eventually he understood and I was changed. Everyone came to my funeral and believed that I was dead. I was a strong telepath when I was awakened and I stayed with James.

He was out talking to his family and then his cousin came over and knew that I was an illegal made vampire. He convinced me to come away with him, telling me that James would be killed because of me. I believed him and he took me to Vegas, we met Thea and her cousin Blaise. When he found out that I was going to stay faithful to James no matter what he took me, ironically, here to Thierry's, to expose me and get me and James killed. But James and Phil came and saved me and we found out that me and Phil were lost witches. I said goodbye to Phil and me and James went and explained it to my dad. At first he was shocked but after a while believed us and then we came here.' Poppy told their story in what seemed like just one breath, But I think that she might just be naturally happy.

'I'm sorry Poppy' Ash said sadly. I quickly placed the pieces together.

'You were the one who kidnapped her!' I said shocked to Ash.

He nodded and said

'Well I guess it's my turn. I wasn't a very good guy, a lot like Quinn actually and I was sent to go and find my sisters who had ran away from the enclave where we lived. Me and Quinn had tracked them to a small town called Briar Creek. I was only given a short time to get them home and kill anyone that they had told about the Night World, and if so I was to kill them as well. They had gone to stay with my Aunt Opal, but when they got there they found that she had been staked. Aunt Opal's neighbors were good friends with her so when I got to Briar Creek I went to talk to them, I didn't know she was dead at the time. That's where I met a girl called Mary-Lynette, I was acting like a jerk saying that I was there to make sure that she was the right material to be around my sisters and she kicked me in the shin. She does that a lot. Anyway I found out that she was my SoulMate and couldn't accept it. But there was a problem, you see she liked to go star gazing and she had seen my sisters, Rowan, Kestrel and Jade, burying my Aunt Opal. She was convinced that they had killed her so she and her brother Mark had gone over to the house but because they couldn't find anything they followed them one night and saw them feeding. My sisters would have killed them but Jade and Mark were also SoulMates.

My sisters shared blood with Mary-Lynette and Mark and accepted them as family but they found one of my Aunts goats with stakes all over its body and then I came into the picture. I made the mistake of telling Mark and Mary-Lynette to leave when they still could because I didn't want to kill Mary-Lynette and Rowan quickly figured out that she was my SoulMate. We went looking for other Night people or vampire hunters in the area, it turned out that one of Mary-Lynette's friends was a werewolf but we didn't think he had done it. Me and Mary-Lynette went star gazing together one night and we both finally accepted that we were SoulMates. But Jeremy, the werewolf came and attacked me, he tried to turn Mary-Lynette but she managed to stab him with a silver knife from her car and then the car blow up with him inside it.

When Quinn came back I told him that my Aunt was helping a rouge werewolf so I killed her and the werewolf. My sisters were allowed to stay at Briar Creek but Mary-Lynette sent me away to make up for my wrong doings, so I came here. I will make it up to her and come for her.' Ash finished his story and there were looks of amazement all around, even through most had already heard it before.

'You didn't kill them! A human girl killed the werewolf herself? But she's just a human!' Quinn muttered out. I slapped him.

'Quinn I'm a human girl and I've killed millions of night people without help' I pointed out to him.

'Oh yeah, oops' he replied. I rolled my eyes.

Thea turned toward us and took a breath before saying.

'I'm next, um, me and my cousin traveled around schools a lot because she liked to play with boys by making them kill them selves or become criminals or something. Well we came to a new school and we met Eric, Blaise chose him but I said no. she said that she'd stop if I tortured him instead, but I didn't and she ended up with some of his blood. She made a necklace that was so powerful that no one could resist it, but Eric was my SoulMate and he did. Blaise was furious and I got so worried that I tried to release a spirit to protect him but I released the wrong one and the spirit killed someone, she was going to kill everyone so me and Eric set up a trap. But I and Blaise were getting in trouble for hurting people so Eric nearly died. I got to him in time and we sent the spirit back. Eric was seen by the witches and I admitted to him being my SoulMate. Instead of death I we were given a special potion to make us forget everything, including how to use my powers. I would pretty much become a lost witch, but Blaise had used the potion on the boys and me and Eric were fine. The only people that know are Blaise and Aradia the Maiden of the witches.' Thea smiled at Eric and held him hand through their whole story.

'Our turn'

We turned to look at Gillian, or Jill as most of the SoulMate couples called her.

'I wasn't dying or a player or even popular. To be honest no one even knew who I was, I didn't look like I belonged. I had long hair that made me look about 5 or 6 years younger then I am I'm short so that didn't help and on top of it all my mother was crazy. I'd always liked David and one day when I fell into a frozen creek I died, but came back. When I died I met Angel, he told me it wasn't my time and I went back. David found me and took me home, but Angel came home too. He told me he could make me popular and that David would like me. I cut my hair and wore different clothes to school. I was like the new girl because no one had known me; I was instantly accepted into the popular crowd. I got rid of David's girlfriend and then was told by Angel that I was a lost Witch, he told me to go to a club one day and I almost died. The club was full of monsters, just waiting for me to turn my back-'

'Thanks Jill' Ash said

'Well, not you Ash because you saved me. Ash took me outside and told me to leave quickly, I did. I then found out that Angel was trying to get David's body for himself. But I controlled him and he wasn't able to do it, his real name was Gary and he was my distant cousin. He showed me where he had buried a little girl that he accidently killed and then just, left. After that, knowing I was a Harman I went and found Blaise who helped me to get here with David.'

'Wow, your stories are so emotional' I muttered.

'Your turn' Poppy nearly shouted, in her usual happy way.

I looked at Quinn and took a deep breath before telling them our story.

**I'm sorry but high school sucks and I've had a few big fights with my best friend since the last update. Thank you all for reading my story and reviewing. **

**I know that this chapter was a bit boring but I'm still trying to figure out what's happening to Timmy.**

**I love you all and I get very happy when I see I have new reviews **

**I may not be able to update as regularly as I wanted to months ago, but I will not give up on this story. I get annoyed when you start reading a good story and then they stop it. So yes I will be continuing just maybe once a month instead of once a week like I wanted to. I have started a Harry Potter fic and suggest you read it, if your not fond of Harry Potter you still should because I had seen the movies but wasn't really that into it and after reading some Harry Potter fics I started to really enjoy it and I hope to read the books someday.**

**Hopefully you'll hear (Or read?) from me soon... But Bye for now! ^.^**


	5. Attention

**Attention: I will be brutally honest with you. I started this story with a clear plot line in my head. I had just turned fourteen. Since then I have been through a lot, including mental illness and disownment. I'm focusing heavily on writing right now; I'm focusing on my future. I'm removing this story along with several others. I really really hate to be the author you hate because they never update and then remove the story. But I need to do this.**

**There is a possibility that I will re-write this story. I had already written the first of many chapters for a Jez and Morgead story that tied in with this one. I had a detailed plan to tie a few books together and have simultaneous storylines from multiple perspectives. These included things like the way each story connected to another, for example the sibling bond between Keller and Rashel.**

**I am currently focusing on my Harry Potter fiction, I am much happier with the writing style I've used for it. Please, if you haven't already and are interested, take a look at it.**

**It involves a Voldemort/OC- Harry Potter's older sister relationship.**

**As I was writing that I was reminding myself what I really didn't want to do, for example using childish language, and I realized that I had done exactly that along with several other cliché things here.**

**I would just like to thank every single person that took the time to read, review, follow and favourite this story. And I would like to remind you that **_**this is not the end**_**. This could very well take a turn and be continued. More likely than not this will be continued, but at a later date.**

**So as I said, I am deeply apologetic but I will be removing this story a few weeks after this notice is posted.**

**xoxo**

**-Star**


End file.
